It has long been an object of shoe designers to provide wearers with an optimum combination of comfort and support. Two particular problems addressed by the prior art are cushioning impacts against the pavement or other walking surface and preventing pronation. The various elements employed by shoe designers to promote these and other ends include heel plugs and shanks. Heel plugs and other similar devices used to cushion walking are known in the art. See, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,724,349 to Haag, and 4,342,158 to McMahon. Shanks of various shapes are known. See, for example, Browne, U.S. Pat. No. 819,845. However, it is not known in the prior art to combine these or similar elements to take advantage of any structural interaction they may have.